


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by swtalmnd



Series: Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Sort of a Threesome, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky is Helpful Like That, Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, Tony Stark's shameless tech fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Continues directly after(I Won't Be) Your Winter. Dumplings are eaten, Winter and Steve talk, and then Winter carries Tony upstairs for some quality time.Also, more waffles.





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not obvious by now, all the fic titles are song titles. Song contents are unrelated to fic contents, it just amused me to raid my ipod for the word 'winter.'
> 
> Many thanks to kate_the_reader for being the bestest beta, and to my Dr QT3.14 who cheerreads like a boss.

Bucky let Winter take over halfway through the meal, so he could taste the food, too. JARVIS had found some hipster place that did nothing but dumplings from every corner of the world, and most of them were delicious enough that he knew Tony would get this again for the whole team. Tony did things like that all the time, and no one seemed to notice because he used a kind of sleight of hand to make it invisible. Winter remembered a few arguments about whose turn it was to get the tab before the Wheel of Food, but now he was certain the tab always went to Tony.

He stayed quiet, the way he always did. Words came easy to them, Tony spilling them out like a smokescreen to his real meaning, Steve forthright, and Bucky full of easy charm, but Winter's relationship to words was imperfect and newly growing.

He'd only just started thinking of himself as a person with a name, after all.

"Which one's your favorite so far, Creamsicle?" asked Tony, nuzzling until Winter turned and kissed him softly.

"Pierogi," said Winter, pointing to the soft cheese ones. He had a weakness for cheese, which Clint occasionally leveraged to get him to order pizza at 2am. "You?"

"I love the little fried gyoza," said Tony, offering one to Winter on some chopsticks. "What about you, Bomb Pop?"

Steve went all pink, the way he always did when Tony made a reference he didn't want to understand because it was sexual. "I'm not striped red, white, and blue, Tony," he said, but his mouth quirked up in a smile instead of down into the frown that might have gone there before their date. He pointed to the last samosa and admitted, "I liked this one a lot."

"They're pretty good," agreed Tony. "And unless Winter wants it, you can have the last one. I got enough for everyone, even super soldiers."

"I want the pierogi," said Winter hopefully.

"All yours," said Steve, handing them over, and then the last of the gyoza to Tony. The remains of a dozen other dumplings littered the table; JARVIS had bought two orders of everything on the menu, as far as Winter could tell.

Winter let himself smile, and fed one of the gyoza to his lover with a kiss, ignoring the way Steve froze up for a moment before the confusion passed. As a test, Winter leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek, enjoying the way he could provoke that momentary bluescreen as Steve processed what was going on and who was doing it. "Thanks."

"Ah, you're welcome," said Steve, shifting in his seat. "Are you going to, um, stay the night with Tony again?"

"Is that okay?" asked Winter. He wanted to, very much, but he'd assumed that Steve would want Bucky back, even though they'd had their private time earlier.

Steve softened. "Yeah, Winter, it's okay. I'll take tomorrow night, maybe?"

"Good with me," said Tony, stuffing a whole wonton in his mouth after and looking smug. Remembering that mouth around his cock, Winter though the smugness was entirely warranted.

"Agreed," Winter said. "Bucky will run tomorrow." It was easy to give things over to Bucky when they went running, to sink into the quiet of the body and not worry about what was going on outside of breath and motion. Even the sex had been like that, a little, but it was better today with Bucky's love cocooning him and even Steve warming to him.

"I'll get up for waffles," said Tony. "I promise to work it off machining parts, there's no way I could keep up with you two on a run."

"You don't sleep enough, anyway," said Steve, raising him a notch in Winter's estimation. "I'll make extra waffles for you, and Winter can feed you, if they want that."

"I want that," said Tony, preening happily. "Will you come back to me for breakfast, Squishy?"

Winter snorted at the nickname, but he'd known even before he made Tony his that nicknames were a form of affection for him. "Yes."

Tony started down a thread of waffle toppings that caught Steve up in it, the two of them shining with warmth of a friendship that was finally allowed space to grow. Winter ate his pierogi and a few other things as well; he'd never been so spoiled before, not just feeling full and fueled, but for the flavor and variety of food. No one here looked askance at his appetites, or suggested nutrient slurry or IV feeding to sustain his metabolism. Instead, he was given extra portions without having to ask. Everyone around him accounted for it without discussion, whether cooking or ordering in.

It was a warmth he hadn't known he craved.

"Could I cook?" Winter asked, into one of the natural silences when they were both eating instead of talking.

"I'm sure you could learn," said Steve, thoughtful rather than placating. "Bucky never was much for it, but I wasn't a bad hand, in that forties way. Maybe we could take lessons together."

"I could get someone in, no problem," said Tony, as though this wasn't an amazing idea. "I mean, Bruce is pretty good, but he doesn't have the patience for teaching, I don't think."

"Could you?" asked Winter, feeling a longing he hadn't known was there, for a skill that wasn't death, for a warmth that he could create and share without closing the distance that seemed some days to be unbridgeable.

"J, make it so," said Tony, beaming. "Patience, calm, and a very clean background check are priorities over fame or reputation. I'd rather hire a high school home ec teacher than hear about Winter murdering Paul Hollywood on the ten o'clock news."

"It might be me," said Steve, looking amused.

Winter snorted. "Accessory after the fact, maybe. I'm faster to the kill." He felt proud of that, somehow, which wasn't an emotion he was used to associating with his skills and track record.

Steve chuckled. "You're not wrong. I would definitely help with the body."

Tony was giggling into his hands like he couldn't help himself. "Oh my god, what hath man wrought. You're corrupting Captain America!"

"I was like this before," said Steve.

Winter regretted that he'd never share those memories, that he was trapped on the side with the nightmares and killing, the torture and brainwashing, but then he looked over at Tony and let the regret go. 

"He signed up," Winter pointed out, gesturing at the Captain America physique that had rescued Bucky the first time, the sacrifice he'd made to serve, to punch Nazis, and to be with the man who Winter had sheltered for so long. "We were drafted."

It wasn't the right word for everything that had happened after, but it kept things light.

"Point to the one-armed bandit," said Tony, leaning into him and nuzzling up for a kiss, so free with his affections that it made it easy to push aside the dark thoughts and concentrate on the bright future he and Bucky had found together. He had been shocked, yesterday, to find that Bucky didn't resent him for still existing after the code words had been expunged, that instead he appreciated and even cared for his darker half.

Winter gave Tony a kiss full of all the warmth he'd found, all the things they'd given him so freely here. With Tony, he'd been allowed to ask for and get what he wanted from another person with kindness, humor, and affection. He felt so much more human today, as though those parts of himself that had been stunted were finally growing.

"I keep thinkin' I should be jealous of Bucky's body," said Steve quietly. Winter glanced over at him warily, but his expression was soft and open. "I keep findin' myself happy for my friends instead."

"As long as there's no eggs involved," teased Tony, but Winter could feel him relaxing, could see the smile reaching his eyes.

Steve huffed. "Every relationship needs boundaries."

Winter laughed, giddy with relief at the unmistakeable signal of forgiveness.

"On that note, I think I'm gonna leave you two to finish up and go wrap up a few things," Tony gestured at his scattered workstations, "before date night goes private. You two can hang out all you want, whatever, or bring Bucky in for some light necking, but no heavy petting in the workshop, kids."

Steve laughed, too, delighted and open. "I think we can handle those rules. Go on."

Tony stole a last kiss, stuffed another dumpling in his face and headed straight for the coffee machine, already mumbling at JARVIS about circuit resistance and summer temperatures. Winter turned to Steve and asked, bold to cover his anxiety at the answer, "Me or Bucky?"

Steve reached out a hand and took Winter's, squeezing it. "You, Winter. We need to make friends, too."

"Yes." Winter paused, cocking his head, trying not to let confusion cloud this moment for him. "What do we have in common?"

"Well," said Steve, tangling their fingers together, "we both like to punch Nazis an awful lot."

Winter was surprised into a rough laugh. "I guess you'd have enjoyed some of the missions I did after you woke me up," he said. He didn't really know the old Steve, or even this Steve, but he was aware through Bucky that going at it alone was foreign to his other, softer half.

"We don't know that much about them," said Steve, perking up, "but I'd love to hear more."

Winter relaxed and started talking, finding it easier than expected to keep up conversation instead of giving a bare, cold mission report. He ate with his left hand and talked between bites, keeping hold of Steve with his right. Steve, for his part, kept up with eating since they both had to shovel in way too many calories to keep up with their bodies. He also asked questions, made jokes, and probed for details about the bases, until by the end they were deep in a discussion of tactics when Tony came back and kissed the top of his head.

"Still Winter, I guess?" Tony asked, gathering up the detritus of their meal and tossing it into the wastebasket that one of his bots brought over. 

Butterfingers made a little beep and waved the basket at him when Winter waved his metal fingers at it.

"Sorry, we were finding common ground," said Steve, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm gonna look up those other reports so we can talk about them later, yeah?"

Winter stood with him and gave him a big, solid hug and a kiss on his cheek, feeling much more sanguine about the life he had ahead of him. "We will, Steve. And we'll talk about finishing my good work sometime, too."

"That'd be really good," said Steve, his voice holding enough of a vicious edge that Winter had zero worries that he wouldn't be up to the task. "Tony'd come along, too, I bet everyone would."

"If you mean punching HYDRA, then yes, I would indeed love to join that party," said Tony happily, eating the last shumai hiding in one of the cartons. "Bring it in, Cap."

Steve hugged Tony with so much real affection that Winter couldn't even be jealous. Tony got a kiss on his forehead and an excuse to splutter indignantly while Steve said, "See ya at breakfast, kitten."

"Catnip waffles, maybe." Winter felt something tight in his chest at the freedom to tease, to know that Tony wasn't even mad, that nothing would be taken away from him for daring to speak up, let alone be less than respectful at all times.

"I know just the thing," said Steve, a smirk on his lush lips.

Winter did not want to think about the lushness of Steve's lips, so instead he pulled Tony in and kissed away his protestations. "You'll be spoiled the way a kitten should be, kotenok."

"Naked spoiling, I hope," said Tony, kissing him again and plastering himself against Winter's body in a very intriguing manner.

"Aaaand that's my cue," said Steve with a laugh. He patted Butterfingers on his strut on the way past and gave them a wave from the elevator. "Have fun, kids."

"Yes, Daddy," said Tony in obnoxious singsong.

Winter enjoyed the mix of emotions that washed across Steve's face as the door closed. "That was good revenge," he said, pulling Tony into a long, hot kiss. "I would like to take you to a bed."

"Your place or mine, Otter Pop?" asked Tony, arms going up around his neck and that mobile mouth taking his in a very intent kiss. "I'm all yours tonight, and fuck, that sounds amazing."

Winter let out a low hum of pleasure and reached down to hook his hands around the back of Tony's thighs. Tony cooperated by climbing him like a tree, wrapping his legs around Winter's waist and kissing him again, deep and slow.

"Strength kink, check," said Tony, low and breathless.

Winter chuckled and walked them to the elevator, waiting patiently with his hands on Tony's ass and his mouth well occupied until JARVIS brought it back to their floor, thankfully empty.

"Murder strut, so hot," Tony added between kisses, rutting against his stomach. "Love you wearing me, too, fuck."

"Tony's floor," said Winter. He didn't want to risk misunderstandings yet, so keeping to Tony's space when it was the two of them seemed safest. Plus, Tony had the bigger bed. Better for manhandling.

"Good, good choice," panted Tony, letting out a soft noise of desire when metal fingers teased through his jeans, pressing where he was most sensitive.

"Going to have my way," said Winter, biting along Tony's jaw and down his throat, "with every part of you, kotenok." Tony tasted warm and a touch metallic, like sweat and ozone and hard work tinged with the astringency of his cologne.

"Yes, yes, consent, fuck, yeah, please," Tony babbled, and Winter felt a purr rumble through him as though he was the big cat to Tony's kitten.

"Your consent is pleasing," Winter said, making another noise of happiness. He could clearly remember saying the same words last night. The fact that he got to keep his new memories with no threat of their removal was the best part of the future.

Well, maybe second best, now that he had Tony to make them with.

The elevator doors slid open silently. Winter thought that JARVIS approved of him, against all odds, and the other robots as well. Tony's AIs were the first friends one had to pass by in order to get close to him, and Winter was very proud of himself for earning their regard. He wasn't looking forward to the conversations that Potts and Rhodes were likely to force upon him, but it would be a small price to pay.

Steve had also approved, once he understood. It was truly a wonder, this new life they'd granted him.

While Winter's mind wandered, his body strode with smooth efficiency, taking Tony to the bedroom. Winter shifted his grip so he was holding Tony with just the one arm under his ass and used his free hand to reach around for Tony's feet. One shoe fell, then the other, followed by socks, a small mess he would take care of later because he still couldn't bear to leave things lying about.

Tony reacted beautifully to the display of strength, clinging and kissing him breathless, making him grateful for the steadiness that had been beaten into him, now that it allowed him to treat his lover so well.

"Fuck, you're like a marble statue, but better," said Tony, shifting only a little to rub himself more firmly against Winter's stomach. "So much better, this is so fucking hot that you can just, one-handed, even."

"You're easy to carry, kitten," said Winter, letting himself tease. His sense of humor was still developing, but he was learning what he liked and didn't like. "Pocket-sized."

Tony laughed, not even trying to look indignant. "Can't argue like this," he said, nibbling at Winter's ear, biting where it was sensitive. "You're like a fucking ent to my hobbit."

"Sexier than Treebeard," said Winter, distracted from the conversation by the sensations Tony was giving him, the slight edge to the pleasure something he hadn't been sure he'd enjoy until Tony tested it on him.

"But still got wood," said Tony with a smirk, one hand wandering down to rub against Winter's erection. "Big wood."

"You like big," said Winter with a growl. Tony trusted him, even now, to hold on while Tony barely bothered to brace himself anymore, and that was as sexy in its own way as the caresses. "You like me."

"Both of those things are true," agreed Tony, threading that free hand into Winter's hair instead. "Are you gonna strip me naked?"

"Da, kotenok." It made something hot inside him to see Tony not even flinch at the Russian, where Steve sometimes had. Did.

Tony must have seen something in his face because he replied in Russian, "Potoropis." Hurry up.

Winter snorted. "Asshole," he said fondly, using one of Bucky's favorite endearments. Winter got his hands moving again, stripped Tony naked, laid him out on the bed and stared. Aside from Bucky, Tony was the one person in the world who had understood being taken apart and put back together again without your consent. The Black Widow thought she did, but in the end she still had her own body.

Winter bent down and kissed the light in Tony's chest reverently. "Moy cvet," he murmured. My light. Even better than kitten for how Tony had helped him take a huge step out of the dark just by letting him have something he wanted, but even more, by wanting him back.

"Moya snezhinka," teased Tony, coming back to one of his favorite nicknames for all three of the once-frozen men. Snowflake. Something unique, precious, and so very easy to destroy. "Okay, even I can't keep up dirty talk in Russian, it's making me think serious thoughts and I'm in the mood for your dick, not your Dostoyevsky. Come on, gimme a kiss. I wanna go walking in a Winter wonderland."

Winter kissed him soundly, then deeply, filthily, using everything he'd learned from Bucky's sex life and more. He poured all the confusing feelings into it, every layer from warm to hot to burning, things like lust he understood and other emotions he had no name for yet. "Mine," he growled, and Tony whimpered, pupils wide and that mobile face showing a surprising mirror of Winter's tangled heart.

"Yours," agreed Tony after a second, pulling him in for a greedy kiss. "I am yours, fuck, you want me and I'm yours, Winter." Hands tangled in Winter's hair, calluses rubbing against the sensitive skin on his neck, blunt nails teasing at his scalp. "I'm so yours."

"Mine," growled Winter again, agreement, communication, something. Words were hard. This, though, kissing Tony was the easiest thing he'd ever done.

They kissed for six more minutes, almost seven, the luxury of it adding to the muddle of heated feelings. Winter started his way down Tony's body, determined this time to brave his way into tasting all those places he'd left unlicked yesterday. Bucky would help, even if it meant sharing more of Tony than he was quite ready for, just to give him a chance at knowing what to do with his mouth in the tender places.

So much of Tony was fragile, tender. Winter had to take care with words and hands, mouth and body. He'd hurt Tony enough for one lifetime.

Winter put that thought aside as unworthy of the moment. Instead he slipped his tongue in the creases from hip to thigh, tasted the silken skin of his inner thighs, left a bite mark where the left one met the plush cheek of his ass. Tony's body was a feast, and Winter wanted to devour him. He was salt and life and warmth. Winter put his mind to giving pleasure at least as good as he got out of Tony's very presence, the consent he repeated as often as Winter needed to hear it and then again after just because it pleased them both.

He licked and sucked at Tony's balls, summoning enough of Bucky to know how much pressure to use. Bucky was another wonder in a day of them, acceptance and love instead of resentment. Winter used that warmth, too, added it to his eagerness as he moved his mouth down, as he explored Tony's entrance with lips and tongue. Tony's voice was a cadence of encouragement, along with the tremble of his thighs, the bucking of his hips and tangle of those beautiful hands in Winter's hair. Winter let himself drown in the moment, his senses entirely filled with Tony, his clothing still on down to the boots while he worshipped Tony's ass.

"So hot, fuck, Winter, Winter, oh my fucking, I can't believe you're, didn't even take your shirt off," babbled Tony, and, "So good, perfect, that mouth, christ on a crispy cracker that tongue," and even sometimes, "Gonna put temp control in the next arm, and the suit, too, warm hands for everyone."

Winter loved the way Tony's mind kept running in interlocking loops while his body was occupied.

Eventually Bucky nudged him, and he sat up and stripped off his shirt, wiping his mouth on the archer's face. "Tell me how I can pleasure you, kotenok."

Tony was panting, wrecked already, his skin flushed and glistening. "Your dick, please," he managed to gasp out, running his hands up the insides of his own thighs.

"So polite," teased Winter. He got out of the boots and the rest efficiently, giving his cock a careful stroke with his left hand because he knew how Tony felt about it now. "Fingers first?"

Tony shook his head. "Your tongue was enough after last night." He blushed a little. "Did you want to, uh, come in me? Creampie, maybe?"

Winter cocked his head, then grinned when Bucky supplied a very lewd image. "You wish me to lick my seed from inside you?"

"Are you talking to Bucky in there?" asked Tony, but he didn't look offended, merely curious.

Winter nodded. "Helps with new things," he explained. "Images or nudges, feelings."

"Still a threesome, got it," said Tony. "Yeah, that's what, um. Kind of a mood thing for me, but this feels like that mood?"

Winter nodded. "Good mood," he said with a smirk. He felt another nudge and added the thought that had trailed along unspoken. "I could lick you for hours, moy cvet."

Tony's body did a gorgeous undulation at that, desire made motion as he inhaled sharply. "Yes, fuck, definitely, future, yes. Hours."

"Hours," promised Winter in a low growl. He crawled up the bed, up Tony's body, still unable to waste motion but seeing in Tony's eyes that his efficiency was its own kind of desirable. He waited for a heartbeat, watching Tony watch him, letting himself anticipate before he devoured Tony's mouth in a very thorough kiss. "Lube, kitten?"

Tony huffed out a laugh and gestured limply to the half-full bottle still out on the nightstand. "Gonna have to restock, J, make an order."

"Would sir prefer several bottles of the same, or a variety?" asked JARVIS. Winter always admired his mixture of sarcasm and aplomb when dealing with Tony.

"What do you think, cupcake?" Tony gave Winter's nose a little kiss. "Want some mint, cherry, warming? Or just the standard?"

Winter shrugged. "Variety's fine." He grabbed the bottle and got his metal fingers slick, first stroking lube onto his cock and then working one easily into Tony's wet hole.

Tony gripped his biceps, moaning, fingers digging into one and shivering over the vents on the other. Winter wished for more sensory feedback, and smirked when a wicked idea hit him. He stole slick from one hand with the other and slid one of his flesh fingers inside, looking down so he could watch as his fingers vanished into Tony's body. He sat back despite Tony's protests, wanting a better view, and Tony moaned.

"You're looking, f-fuck, I did promise, god, one more, uh, not metal, the smaller, yes, fuck, oh fuck, Winter, baby, sugar pie, buttercup, you. Fuck!" Tony writhed beautifully without Winter's body to restrain him, hips pushing down so the heat and tightness of his body could take in more of Winter's fingers, swallowing him in silk.

"Feels good," said Winter, trying to find words for any of it. "Looks good." He huffed in frustration and bent down to suck another mark on Tony's thigh, a claim high up enough that there was no doubt of its intent. "Mine."

Tony melted. His whole body went limp and open, thighs spread wide and arms over his head in an inviting sprawl. "Yours to do with as you will, bionic man."

Winter purred again, a rumble deep in his chest that felt good, and sounded good if Tony's reaction was any indication. "Pleasing." He lingered where he was longer than necessary, enjoying the knowledge that he could, that Tony would let him pause here and enjoy this unnecessary step if he wanted. It was one inefficiency he could let himself have.

He pumped his fingers in and out, experimented with different motions, rhythms, caresses. He could stroke inside Tony and tease at his prostate, rub his thumb from the outside, and listen to the delicious noises that Tony made to be so stimulated. He almost wanted to make Tony come like this, not just the copious precome that pooled on his stomach but a full orgasm, but he thought he could do that another day, too. Winter would have a lot more days, more nights, with this man.

That was almost too much, that thought, and Winter buried his face in Tony's hip, breathed him in, petted the inside of him where only Winter was allowed now. Callused fingers tangled in Winter's hair, stroked his cheek, forehead, temples. "Everything okay in there?"

"I get to do this again," said Winter, an inadequate explanation for the overwhelming strangeness of hope.

"Yeah, Winter. You get to do this again and again. There'll be hours for you to spend fingering and licking and fucking me, for me to suck and lick and maybe even fuck you, too." Tony was babbling but it was soft, warm, and full of some emotion that Winter couldn't name but knew, anyway.

Words were harder than actions.

He traded his two flesh fingers for another metal one and braced himself on the bed, kissing his way back up Tony's body while he pumped in and out of his hole, remembering the sensations while he did. "Anything, Tony," Winter promised, before kissing him deeply, fingers buried as deep as they'd go.

"Yeah, anything's about right," said Tony softly, and what pleased Winter the most was when he followed up with, "But I'm still gonna ask every time."

"That's pleasing, too," said Winter. "May I fuck you?"

"Be on top, yeah?" asked Tony. Winter nodded. "Yes, please. Now."

"Yes," said Winter. Saying yes, knowing he could say no, was its own kind of exhilaration. He pulled his fingers free and slipped his cock in, feeling Tony's heat and tightness, the slick of lubricant, all of it singing on his nerves as pleasures. He'd never truly understood about pleasure until Tony had taken him in that first time, despite riding along in Bucky's body so many times.

"Yes, fuck yes, so, fuck, hot and big and, god, it just goes on, and in, you have no idea how amazing you feel, Winter." Tony was babbling again, much to Winter's delight, a flood of words to make up for his own bare trickle. He pulled Winter down into a kiss, folding himself in half to do it and grinding his hips up so that every single inch of Winter was buried inside.

Winter stayed like that through seventeen kisses and almost two minutes, but eventually the stillness was too much and he needed motion to keep him in the moment. He started thrusting his hips, working in and out of Tony, moving in the ways he'd already found that made Tony happiest. Tony had patiently let Winter have his way, and now he wanted to give all that pleasure right back, both physical and otherwise.

Tony got it immediately and started putting instructions in with the rest, so that Winter knew exactly where to put his mouth, his hands, his cock. How to move his hips and body, how to stroke Tony, inside and out. He'd never enjoyed being ordered around more, and it was a gift he didn't think he could ever repay.

Winter felt the still-new tingling that meant he was going to come soon if he didn't change something, and he groaned, "Kotenok, kitten," and hoped that Tony would understand what he meant, would hear the desperation under the nonsense.

"Me, too, loverboy, f-fuck, my entire, everything, so good, pleasure from every nook and fucking cranny, shift back to that other angle, fuck, fuck yes, now metal, on my dick, yes, like, ohgod." The words were permission and instruction and benediction, and Winter used that to hold out until Tony's entire body tightened around him, spine bowed and toes curled as he came in lush spurts over his sweaty torso. Winter bent down to lick away a stripe of come and taste the skin and sweat, musk and bitterness and salt, and just a hint of metal and ozone where his tongue grazed the arc reactor.

"Mine," growled Winter, giving himself over to the short, sharp thrusts that would get him off now that his duty had been done, watching as Tony's pleasure morphed again, remembering what he'd said about enjoying it when he was fucked even after orgasm. Winter breathed and slowed and managed two more minutes of thrusting before he couldn't hold back any longer, and he groaned as he let go, spilling into Tony's body.

The whole time, Tony had been chanting, "Yours, yours, yours."

"Yours," whispered Winter, collapsing onto Tony carefully, a controlled settling of only most of his considerable mass onto Tony's smaller body. He tucked his head in Tony's neck. "Please keep me."

"Of course I will, Winter," said Tony, stroking his hair. "I'm gonna be a hot mess and pretty much the worst person to be in a relationship with, but I've got a feeling you can handle it. I mean, it's kind of a comfort knowing I can't possibly be the worst thing to happen to you."

Winter was surprised into laughter, the motion making his softening dick slip out of Tony. "You're insane," he said, grinning up at Tony as he slid down to fulfill his other promise. "Creampie now, yes?"

"Oh, fuck yes," said Tony, spreading for him all over again, reaching to fluff pillows behind himself so he could watch. "I love your mouth so much, you have no idea."

Winter smirked. "I have some idea," he said, then buried his face between Tony's cheeks again and went back to work.

The taste was different, lubricant and his own come added to the mix. He was literally face first in the evidence of the pleasure he'd been allowed to share, and a shiver went through Winter as his mind caught on that fact. It was the complete opposite in every way from having his nose rubbed in a mistake, and he took to his task with more enthusiasm than ever. He reveled in the pleasure of the now and the pleasures of the recent past, aware that he was purring again and unable to make himself stop. Unable to want to stop.

"Jesus fucking christ in a mecha suit that's good," gasped Tony, hands in Winter's hair and legs curled into his torso. Winter supported Tony's hips with his palms, used his thumbs to spread just the space where his mouth fit, and let Tony writhe and ramble all he wanted. "Mood, definitely, good mood, perfect fucking mood, yours, I am so yours, all yours, fucking hell snowbubble I am never letting you go, you are my very own one-of-a-kind defrosted murder doll, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Tony sounded as shocked as Winter when he came all over again, just from Winter's tongue and whatever had been going on in that big brain of his.

Winter licked up and cleaned that semen, too, noting the difference in taste and licking his lips. "Kiss, yes?"

"Fuck, yes," said Tony, pulling him up the rest of the way and kissing him greedily. One dextrous hand wrapped around Winter's cock, erect and ready. "I want to watch you come just like this, is that okay?"

"Da, moy cvet," Winter growled. He'd performed so many awful tasks for so many terrible people, he wanted to give every good part of himself that was left to Tony. "Pozhaluysta. Please."

"Konechno," said Tony, voice hoarse now, low and rough and sexy. Of course. Such sweetness from the harsh-sounding word.

Winter let Tony position them, helped him with slick, put his body entirely in Tony's hands. Tony did not disappoint, peppering him with kisses and affectionate words while his hand worked expertly at Winter's dick. Winter lost himself looking at Tony, at the wrinkles of joy around his eyes and the lines of sorrow around his mouth, the grey softly invading his hair and the chocolate brown of his eyes. Or coffee, maybe, served in a podstakannik so the sunlight could glow through the edges. The arc reactor's glow was a comfort to him, the steady sign that his lover was alive and keeping his own heart safe.

Winter and Bucky and even Steve, he knew, would work hard to keep the rest of Tony safe, whether he liked it or not.

That thought, along with a deft twist of Tony's wrist, sent a tingle of warning through him. "Soon, love," Winter grated out, telling his training that he was safe here and noise was wanted, appreciated. A reaction here meant more good things in the future, the way a reaction in the past had meant more pain.

Tony bent down, those coffee eyes holding Winter's open as he took the head of Winter's cock into the heat of his mouth, used that silken tongue to tease all the nerves right under the head.

Winter let out a long, low groan, flesh hand curling into the softness of Tony's hair and cradling his eggshell skull, feeling terribly protective even as he came. The pleasure whited out his senses in the best way, a clean reset that left him panting, sweaty, and full of newer, better memories.

"That's my boy," said Tony, licking his lips and moving up to share another kiss, musky and rich with sex. "You're so beautiful when you let go for me."

"Only for you," promised Winter.

Tony smirked. "Only for me for now," he teased. "I know Bucky's cooking something up."

Winter's face flamed red and not all of the reaction was his own; Bucky had 'stayed' more than usual this time, and Winter had let him. That initial spike of jealousy had faded to nothing in the face of everything that had come after, from the pleasure he'd shared with his other half to the kindness every one of them had shown him the moment they knew he craved it. "We would never push," said Winter, giving Bucky part of his own words.

"I know," said Tony, kissing him. "I'm not the one you have to convince, anyway. I'm as up for a foursome as a threesome, as long as I get some time with you there and not just Bucky in the driver's seat."

"I'm not ready," said Winter, pulling Tony close. "Soon, not yet."

Tony curled himself around Winter like an affectionate octopus. "I admit, I like having you just to myself a little bit. We'll give it a couple of months, let you get used to the idea that I'm sticking around."

"And vice versa," said Winter, certain of Tony's own insecurity. For a supposed egotist, he seemed to think so very little of himself sometimes. "Yours, Tony."

"Yeah, you are," said Tony, sexy and almost pleading. He kissed Winter again, long and slow. "Bath?"

Winter groaned. "Da, yes, fuck, bath." Baths were a great luxury he was still getting used to not having to ration, but a bath with Tony in his arms would be a glimpse of heaven.

* * *

Winter and Bucky spent a few minutes in the morning on the chat program before meeting Steve. They used the run to practice switching more smoothly, and Steve managed to ignore the occasional stumble after Bucky explained what was going on. He let Bucky help with the waffles so they could have kisses, but as soon as Tony came in, sleepy-rumpled and gorgeous, Winter took over.

"Morning, kitten," said Steve with a smirk. "We gave Winter your plate."

"Sit," said Winter, more gently than before as he reached out and drew Tony into his lap. "Eat. Drink."

Tony, predictably, went for the coffee first, so Winter cut him a piece of waffle and waited patiently to feed it to him.

Clint walked in, looked, hesitated. "Does this mean you all worked your shit out?"

"Yes," said Winter. "Sit. Eat." He paused as Clint ambled over. "Not on me."

"Wasn't gonna," came the very quick assurance, which made Winter smirk. He might have shown his soft underbelly to Tony and Steve, but he didn't mind the hawk still thinking of him as a threat.

"Winter's lap is all mine, though honestly I might pay to see Steve doing this with Bucky," said Tony. He opened his mouth to accept a bite from Winter and chewed smugly.

"You're a very smug man," said Winter, hearing the warmth in his own voice. It was good that Tony could hear what he put inside, see the way he'd melted more of Winter's ice.

"I have very good reason," said Tony, kissing him, sticky as last night but tasting instead of sweetness and grains. "I mean, have you seen you?"

Clint laughed. "So, since Cap is no longer glaring daggers at his waffles, I'm assuming you worked out the, uh, Bucky thing?"

"We've negotiated consent from all parties," said Steve, squirming.

"And forgiveness," added Winter. He enjoyed making Steve squirm, but not for that. That mistake was on all of them.

"Well, then, I will enjoy forgiveness waffles and no details at all, please." Clint poured more coffee for Tony and then himself, and finally divided the rest of the pot between Steve and Winter.

Winter smirked.

"Bless you, Legolas." Tony buried his face in his cup again, leaning into Winter as warm and trusting as he had been last night.

Steve laughed at his half cup of dregs and shook his head. "I'll start a new pot, do you want this, Winter?"

"Da," he said, holding his re-emptied cup out. It would be bitter, but he didn't mind bitter.

Steve swapped their cups and winked, moving not to the drip maker but the espresso machine. "Tony, you like plain espresso, right?"

"Quad, please," said Tony, snuggling into Winter, coffee gone and food forgotten in the face of sleepiness. "God bless America."

"Cappuccino," said Winter. "Please."

Steve smiled. "That's what Bucky likes, too. Extra foam, right?"

"Yes." Winter made an effort not to use Russian, an exchange for the effort Steve was making.

"Will puppy eyes get me a mocha?" asked Clint, making them preemptively.

Steve snorted. "Asking will get you a mocha. JARVIS has been teaching me how to use this crazy thing, and it turns out I really like it."

"Does caffeine even work on you?" asked Tony. His hand slipped under Winter's shirt to rub at his belly. Winter chose not to react with anything other than a kiss to Tony's hair because of their audience. Softness needed to be protected, vulnerability rationed.

"Don't really need it unless I've been pushing ops," said Steve with a shrug. "The emotional addiction is real, though."

They shared a laugh, and Winter thought for a moment that this might all work out, settling into comfortable without a fight.


End file.
